1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication apparatus control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standards called Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark) have been established by the Wi-Fi Alliance. In the Wi-Fi Direct, a protocol for determining whether a communication apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) or a printing device operates as an access point or a client is prescribed. A communication apparatus that becomes the access point and a communication apparatus that becomes client can be automatically determined by executing the protocol. It becomes unnecessary to prepare an access point separately and the communication apparatuses can execute wireless communication directly with each other by utilizing the Wi-Fi Direct. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-199884 describes transmission and reception of voice data and photograph data utilizing the Wi-Fi Direct.
It is possible for communication apparatuses to identify a communication partner and perform direct communication with each other simply by using the above-described Wi-Fi Direct. For example, it is possible to connect a printing device and a portable terminal to each other by using the Wi-Fi Direct, transmit printing data from the portable terminal to the printing device, and transmit image data read by the printing device with a scanner to the portable terminal.
However, for example, while the printing device is searching for a communication partner to transmit image data read by using the scanner to a first portable terminal, a second portable terminal different from the first portable terminal may be also searching for a communication partner. At this time, the printing device may identify not the first portable terminal but the second portable terminal as a communication partner in some cases. Therefore, the printing device is connected to the second portable terminal that is not intended by the user of the first portable terminal. If the user of the first portable terminal transmits image data from the printing device to a portable terminal without being aware of this fact, the image data is transmitted not to the first portable terminal but to the second portable terminal.
As a countermeasure, it is conceivable that when a communication partner of wireless communication is identified, the user is required to ascertain whether to execute communication with the identified communication partner. However, for the user, it is necessary to ascertain whenever wireless communication is established. This imposes labor on the user.